heslandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sidhe'Vas
Name: Sidhe'Vas ("She Vos") Race: Elf Class: Ranger (Ranged) Alignment: Neutral Good Diety: Kynan Age: Claims to be 100 (she's lying by as many as 50 years) Hometown: Mar'Por (Northern Coast of Trade Republic) Background Sidhe doesn't like to talk about where she comes from, or much at all. She often seems surprised when members of the party engage her willingly as if passing interest is a foreign language to her. That her name translates to "Her" in Common provides a clue as to why (Vas is simply a surname). While details are not forthcoming, Sidhe expresses several tells of an upbringing consisting primarily of neglect and abuse. She considers her "share" to be whatever is left over, and only recently seems to be comfortable with eating before everyone has finished their meal. This was most apparent when the party offered her the Staff of the Warmage, and she fell silent for several days afterward. She has slowly but surely opened up to the group since. Sidhe is a city elf, and while not unfamiliar in the wild, noticably prefers towns and dungeons to the great outdoors. She has given enough clues to her origins to discern that she comes from a large port city along the Northern Coast of the Trade Republic. She has probably let slip she hails from Mar'Por a once-Elvish port that has been swallowed up and grown by the Trade Republic. It is a very large city of some notoriety but by no means the largest in the Republic (say, Philadelphia or Baltimore as compared to New York). If you're aware of Mar'Por at all, it's known as something of a crap hole with a history of corrupt Sheriffs and graft. As has been noted, Sidhe is pretty racist, but it's a strange kind of racism. It doesn't seem to carry over into actual intolerance; it's not nationalistic or typical elvish bravado. She gets along well enough with individuals, but does carry some strange preconceptions. Oddly cosmopolitan preconceptions though. For instance, she's not prone to saying "all Halflings are thieves" so much as "oh man, Halflings are crazy about their Grandmothers". Sidhe claims to be 100 years old, and if you don't know any better, sure, she appears about elf age, whatever that means. However, any intimate experience with elves will reveal she is lying by as many as 50 years. She's somewhere between elvish "tween" and mid-adolescence. It's not quite criminal that she's out in the world necessarily, but by elvish standards it's rare that she's seeking her fortunes at whatever her age actually is. She covers for it well, being mature for her age and street smart, just don't expect her word to carry a lot of weight when dealing with other elves who are likely to dismiss her as a child too far from her mother's skirts. Sidhe is quietly religious, but occasionally seems possessed of some greater purpose. Often claiming that she was "meant" to meet the party, or when asked her opinion on what to do next or where to go (which she demures from naturally as stated above) she seems confident wherever you all go is where "Kynan wills her to go". Predestination isn't particularly common among those who follow Kynan or any of the Gods, so it probably sticks out. Possibly a sign of her youth and naivete, but she seems to believe it. 'Stats' Level: 4 Initiative: 6 Speed: 7 Strength: 13 (+1/3) Constitution: 15 (+2/4) Dexterity: 19 (+4/6) Intelligence: 10 (+0/2) Wisdom: 14 (+2/4) Charisma: 11 (+0/2) HP: 41 (Bloody: 20) Surge Value: 10 (8 per day) AC: 20 / Fort: 15 / Ref: 17 / Will: 14 Ranged: +9 v AC = d10+6 Melee: +6 v. AC = d6 Acrobatics: 11(T) Athletics: 8(T) Dungeoneering: 9(T) Nature: 9(T) Perception: 6 Stealth: 11(T) Thievery: 6 Feats/Features Fey Good to Know an Elf: +1 Perception to Allies w/in 5 Ignore Difficult Terrain Defensive Mobility: +2 AC v Opportunity Attacks Hunter's Quarry (Lethal): MINOR Name closest target "Quarry" + 1d8 damage to Quarry Prime Shot: +1 to hit if closest to target Distant Advantage: When a target is flanked, gain Combat Advantage at range. At Will Careful Shot: +11 v AC = 1d10 Nimble Strike: +9 v AC = 1d10+6 (Shift 1 before/after) Encounter Evasive Strike: +9 v AC = 2d10+6 (Shift 4 before/after) Cut and Run: Attack twice +9 v AC = 1d10+6 (Shift 4 between or after) Elvish Accuracy (Precision): On miss, reroll with +2 to hit Yield Ground: If missed by melee shift 4 and gain +2 to all defenses Daily Split the Tree: Two targets w/in 3 squares +9 v AC = 2d10+6 (roll twice to hit, take highest) 'Magic Items:' Trapping Bow (+1 Long Bow, Immobilizes on Critical Hits) Leather Repulsion Armor (+1 Leather, Daily Minor Whenever an enemy moves into an adjacent square, you can push that enemy 1 square as an immediate action. This power lasts until the end of the encounter).